Forum:Muzai Kaguya
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. Shikotsumyaku 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Muzai was born with his Kaguya KG, Shikotsumyaku. His survival comes from his grandparent's quick thinking. His grandfather, a close friend to The Kaguya's head, disagree'ed with their barbaric nature. He knew Kirigakure would not allow such a ruthless lot to continue causing havoc. So, he gathered his wife and new born child and some other families the night before the Kaguya's attack on Kirigakure, and fled by boat to a different island. This method allowed him and other small families to repopulate a small sect of Kaguya blooded children. Muzai means Innocent. He was given his name because Muzai had not witnessed the Kaguya massacre, and his family wished for him to live a more peaceful life without bloodshed and pain. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : When word got out of a Kaguya family being reborn, The Mizukage sent it's strongest shinobi to extinguish them once more. Muzai was just a child, who became aware of his Shikotsumyaku through his survival of a hundred foot fall. On his tenth year of living, Muzai witnessed his families slaughter. That night, he utilized what little of Shikotsumyaku he could. Created a small dagger out of his bone and stabbing a persons eye out. Although it ended with him being kicked off a cliff, Muzai managed to survive and wash upon a nearby island where he trained for years. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Muzai Kaguya will become my new main. His story will involve killing the Mizukage and becoming the sixth. His purpose will be simple; Creating a world where Shinobi with Kekkei Genkai rule over those without. His first step, Kirigakure, would become a prime example. He will hunt down and pay Yuki reparations for all suffering done to them. Those with Lava release and Boil Release will serve under him and help Muzai oppress everyone without. Kirigakure will become a democratic council ruled by Bloodline limit users. This will lead to him attempting to take over other villages or putting other clan heads in charge of villages. As for his Kekkei Genkai, Muzai will use the usual Shikotsumyaku jutsu as well as create a more versatile version of it's creation ability. Creating giant formations, complex structures and fortresses of bones. Kirigakure will have a bone gate which only few are permitted. Muzai's bone creating and manipulating abilities will add a unique concept to Shikotsumyaku . The Exiled One (talk) 01:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC)ExiledRecon Naruto chapter 0, page 0 Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 05:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications